Dares Dares and Double Dares
by Angel's-Faith
Summary: Funny Random...and you get to dare the YYH gang!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own anything.

* * *

The curtains open revealing Angela in her usual sailor fuku attair.

Angela: Welcome friends..To the story called Dares..Dares Double Dares..

Everybody: What?

Angela: Ayaway..you may be thinking what this fanfic is about..and this is a treat for you...cause in this fanfic..you get to dare the Rekai Taintei anything!!

Everybody: YAY!!!!

Reikai Taintei: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Angela: This is just an intro chapter...please give me your dares on your reviews and just sit back and enjoy the madness!!

Everybody: (claps for Angela)

Yusuke: And what if we refuse?

Angela: You'll taste the wrath of my hammer..and I just made a new installment to it..

Yusuke: What installment?

Angela: It's made out of metal and unbreakable also spirit and demon energy proof..

Yusuke: We're doomed!!!!!!!

Angela: Send me your dare and it'll be a reality..

* * *

Owari! 


	2. First Dare! XDD

Disclaimers: I do not own YYH.

* * *

Angela: Hi guys, ready for your first dare? 

Yusuke: Heck no!!! (runs out screaming)

Anna: Oh no you don't. (threatens him with a hammer)

Angela: (goes over to Yusuke) You know Yusuke, as soon as we get started, the sooner it'll be over..

Yusuke: Okay..

Kurama: Looks like we're set, everyone ready?

Angela: I am, well lets begin!

The curtains open revealing Angela, Anna, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama...

Angela: Welcome everybody, are you ready for the first dare?

Eveybody: Yesss!!!!

Angela: Okay, our first dare is..from kRaZyChangeoFHeart:

_Cool! Okay, okay, I dare..._

_Hiei:  
To cluck like a real chicken whenever his name is said throughout the whole story.  
Can we give out more dares? If so, then:  
I also dare Hiei to compliment Kuwabara everytime Kuwabara's name is said for 3 chapters of this fic._

_Kuwabara:  
I dare you to be quiet for the rest of the other chapters whenever Hiei tells you to shut up._

_Kurama:  
I dare you to smack Kuwabara's head whenever he breaks his dare by talking.  
I also dare you to streak everywhere in Tokyo but you have to let the Media see you clearly and if they do, yell into the camera, "HI MOM!"_

_Botan:  
I dare you to be Hiei for 4 chapters. That means dress like him too._

Anna: Hahahhahaahahaahhaahhahaahha!!!!!!!!

Kurama: (becomes pale)

Yusuke: I'm saved!!!!!!!!

Kuwabara: ...

Hiei: I can't believe this!!!!!

Botan: I can't believe I'm included..

Angela: Well guys, it's only a dare..

Anna: Now Kurama, go streak in Tokyo..and say hi to your mom too!

Angela: Sorry, Kurama, as much as I hate to see you do this..it has to be done..

Kurama: (cries) I hate this!!!!!!!

Everyone: O.O

Botan: Why me!?!??!!!?!?!?!?!

Angela: Good luck Kurama, we'll be watching!!

Botan then comes out dressed like Hiei.

Botan: Hn

Hieie: That's my line!!!!!

Angela: (pushes Kurama out of the door) Sorry about this, as much as I want to not do this, I have to...

Kurama: Do what you want, stop this PLEASE!!!!

Angela: I can't..

Anna: Go already!!!

Kurama: (sighs)

Botan then comes out wearing one of Hiei's clothes, but an eve bigger size.

Angela: Botan, what happened to you?

Botan: Hn

Hiei: STOP COPYING ME YOU COPY CAT!!!!

Botan goes over a wall and keeps quiet.

Kuwabara: This is wierd...

Hiei: Shut up

Angela: I guess that means Kuwabara has to keep quiet.

Anna: You guys!!!! Kurama is on tv!!!

Yusuke: (still laughing) I'm so happy that I was never part of this!!

Anna: Relax Hiei, she's only doing the dare..

Angela: Looks like Hiei has to cluck like a real chicken.

Anna: Do it Hiei!!!

Hiei: Bawk, bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk

Anna: (laughs) Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei!!!!!!!!!

Angela: Anna I don't think that's a good idea...

Hiei: (boils up) Bawk...bawk...bawk...bawk!!! (faints)

Angela: (goes over to Hiei) Are you okay?

Hiei: X.X

Anna: I think he's out cold. Oh well, let's watch Kurama on tv!!!! (turns on the tv)

Announcer: This just in, a girl with red hair is seen streaking on Tokyo.

Kurama: (in tv) I am not a girl!!! And...hi...mom...

Anna: (cackles) So much fun, I'll record it!!!!

Announcer: This just in, a shemale is seen streaking in Tokyo and saying hi to her mom..

Kurama: I am no a girl!!!!!

5 hours later...

Kurama comes in the door.

Kurama: I am never doing a dare ever in my life!!!!!

Angela: (looks up) Sorry

Anna: (giggles) I can't believe it.

Kurama: What happened to Hiei, and is that Botan?

Yusuke: (cackles) Anna, did you get that recorded?

Anna: Yep!!!

Kurama: Give it back!!!

Anna: Never!!

Angela: Hiei's out cold cause he was clucking too much, and Botan has this new look.

Botan: Hn..

Anna: Well that's all the time we have, see you on the next chapter!!!


End file.
